


Summer Doesn't Always Have to End

by The_Peaches_Pits



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akiteru plays guitar too, Autumn, Inspired by Music, M/M, Music, Seasonal, Tsukishima playing piano, Tsukishima plays Yamaguchi and his song, one year anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-28 11:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Peaches_Pits/pseuds/The_Peaches_Pits
Summary: It's the time of year that's highly important to two. Their one year is around the corner as fall is upon them and summer is almost over. Infact its pumpkin spice time and Yamaguchi and Tsukishima's mother snuck out for a surprise. Both come home to two blond brothers with instruments ready to practice and play a long awaited song with big meaning.





	Summer Doesn't Always Have to End

**Author's Note:**

> The song that Tsukki and Akiteru play is real its "Anna Sun" by Walk the Moon. It's a song that always always makes me think of Tsukkiyama it's just become my song for them. So lively and childhood like and upbeat I love it and love it with them. I 100% recommend listening to it when reading. I played in on loop to get my timing write and write details between lyrics ha. Also Tsukki headcanon hes a basic bitch with coffee and anemic that's all folks I fucking love this fic.

On each side of a door hands were struggling. Outside a female was playing a game in a bag digging for a proper house key. On the other side two brothers were bickering about hand placement on instruments. Yamaguchi happened to be on the outside for once. Rarely getting a chance to get himself away from a needy boyfriend. Two were close upon their first year mark of a realtionship. It was easy to recall when looking above. Air was growing crisp and stars were brighter reminding two so easily of a confession. The leaves were another much easier way to explain a reminder. Even if it meant an end to summers short free time, it also meant autumn was peaking around earth's corner. Yamaguchi was carrying coffee that was a reason entirely for an expedition. Simple and basic but so quickly gone when brought back, pumpkin spice was here once again. It just happened to be his blonds favorite. The only coffee he'll drink that isn't drowning in sugar. Making his drink sweeter than he is salty. Yamaguchi took his own as dark as his skin. Strong with flavor but smooth and forgien with a few creamers. His lips marked a cup as he went for a sip to a lid. Chapstick season also came with the colder weather and scenery. Having a boyfriend for another year lips had to stay smooth and silk. Chapped and cracking makes a kiss miserable he learned the hard way. Looking up from a drinks lid Yamaguchi watched a small woman struggle. She finally had found a key but a jacket mixed with her open purse wasn't the best combination. The smallest jingle of worlds best mom keychain making more contact with a door than an actual key. Even if Yamaguchi would deny her title with his own mother he decide it was time to help her. Hands exchanged and simply a door opened with a handles twist. She had forgotten that a door was never locked in the first place. Her eyes flamed similar to her sons giving Yamaguchi goosebumps,

"Mrs. Tsukishima are you alright?" Quickly an angel went back to her orgional form. Easing both and passing smiles like a classroom note. Opening a mouth to speak softly quickly she had to exchange it for a scolding hearing sons bicker loudly,

"Kei and Akiteru! Stop that! Take a break you two I have coffee and a surprise!" Noise then tamed down as two frames shuffled in locking a door for real this time. They walked into what was there when one left. To the other this was a completely delighting shock. Just like old times. Two siblings in a living room their own instruments in hand. Two had been obviously practicing a tamer song. An older brother with a guitar over bass younger with piano over drums. Previously bullet eyes had softened their shoot. Two things could always end Kei's anger. Those two were infact his mother and boyfriend infront of him.

"Oh I love getting sugar with my coffee." Kei saying a flirt so casually was a normal. Yet to the one he said it to, was the only one affected. Cheeks sparked behind freckles bringing a strawberry tone. Others snickered at a reaction and cups were passed. Hot on the inside but so chilled on the outside. Weather could finally promote burned tongues in thicker jackets. And that's exactly what happened to Kei. Waving a nonexistent steam trail with his hand lips of a partner came in contact. The fire was then put out and as two pulled off a candy bar took a place,

"No coffee and no food. Your iron levels say no pastey. Also tell me what song you two were practicing!" Kei's eyes went wide as his brothers then started to beam. Hot and cold personalities were soon to clash. It was nothing but practice on Kei's end. That's what he played it off as. Akiteru knew a truth and its romantic backstory. He had bugged it out of him. Being the original start of a fight. Kei's lips were sealed. Hands went to rip open dark chocolate to mute over the words. He did not want his brother was ready to speak the truth. But opening a candy bar only lasts so long,

"Actually Tadashi Kei's been practicing a song for you with me all day. He hasn't eaten so a candy bar was a good call. Coffee also helps because moms been listening to our singing all day." Everyone in the room busted with a reaction making a sweet attempt at being kind backfire like always. Tadashi was thrilled yet disappointed. He couldn't recall the last time he had heard Kei sing. Just to imagine the sight of it made him excited. Disappoint came from his puppy who was never letting himself heal. Kei biting a candy bar peices flying with a crunch,

"Fucking bust me on everything you snitch! But yeah..I worked on something for you all day." A mother shouted language but Kei drowned it out feeling lips connect. Both were now stained with the same flavor. One was lost him stars specifically his partners the other buzzing in joy. He was the embodiment of a message ending in more than a single exclamation mark.

"Let me hear! Please? You got me all excited. You never leave your drums for piano anymore. I watched you learn it growing up don't be lame." Kei sighed quiet instantly afterwards. Teeth snapped off another bite and a frame turned on a stool with the smallest nod. Hard to catch for a collaborator but easy to a crowd. The boys mom soon moved over too holding nothing but a small green tea. Much simpler of an order than the others from flavors to their positions in the living room. No one sat with a hint of straight pride. Two bi's sitting on areas they weren't met to be and a very formal gay in the middle. Yamaguchi took an old childish spot ontop of a piano with a coffee in hands. Kei was avoiding a play staring up at a precious partner sip quietly but hands ushered him to move on. Kei gulped snapping fingers. Akiteru could sense the tension from a nearby arm of a couch. All four in a room so gathered filling the air with hot steam of liquids and a sense of love. It made Kei sick that it was going to get so much worse when he started playing. He thought might as well increase the mush if he was at it,

"Our anniversary is pretty soon you know that of course..so I've had this planned. I was going to play it alone..but someone wanted back up vocals." Soft aws came from his audience and Akiteru let out a small laugh preparing strings. Both brothers locked eyes. Kei was shaking the smallest tad obvious to his helper. Aktieru gave a comforting smile,

"I'm ready when you are Kei." Kei took a final breath. Sipping a coffee for one last bit of procrastination Tadashi stole his coffee back and kissed his head,

"I'll love it. I promise. Or I'll be blunt like you." For some reason this brought confidence into Kei the smallest bit. Just enough to get started. Fingers then rested on keys. All waited for a sign. Akiteru watched a head then nodded and strings started to strum. Warm up was over this was the real deal. Slowly a mouth parted and words fell out natrually,

"Screen falling off the door door hanging of the hinges.." Words instantly rang into Tadashi's ears. Choking the boy on his coffee to look in amazement. Perfect tones slowly flowing on key with no show of a turn around yet. Tsukishima continued with no fret. Lyrics were engraved inside a head after so long. An entire year to learn it actually. Such a fantastic year making it all worth it. So much had over come to the best benefit. He looked up in joy memories flooding in. That's what caused it. Face flushing read a hight note was the next step,

"WhAt do you know? This house is falling apart..." a voice craked so strongly. Rattling like a crow that he was. Confidence took a low softening by an end of a line. Key caught up speed and he desperately tried to impress with something else. A brother saw this and noticed this quite averagely. Kei was always good at waisting his talent by not believing hard enough. No matter how bad he sounded himself he risked it to hype a brother,

"O, Anna Sunnnn!!! What do you know?!" Highnotes were yelled in harmony together. Drowning one another out for nothing singular perfectly just a pair. As a song was softening so was the world around four. Yamaguchi was nothing but a smile. He couldn't perform any other action. He didn't want to ruin this sight. His boyfriend his boyfriend in perfect uplifting harmony could make him cry. Old times with a brand new twist of a realtionship all were waiting for. It almost made Yamaguchi realize how stupid he was denying this precious lovebird his heart for so long. So many emotions played with. Tears were welling and Akiteru voice was growing soft. Giving Kei the control he deserved,

"Now it's all a wash. Now it's all a wash.." words oh so soft and at perfect time. Pale fingers dipped in cold wipped off warm tears above him. Two held eye contact. Visuals scanning every last bit of one another that was completely theirs. The smell of fall flavors from a singer's breath. The other in an odorless but clear visual of winds that had previously attacked. A voice still singing as another was mouthing back up vocals with Akiteru behind. A mother witnessing it all was edgy to record. The moment was truly beautiful. Kei was getting into the moment lossing himself in both the eyes of his partner and song. A previous line that was missed once before was coming again. Kei wanted a way to cure tears of sadness he wanted to amaze not depress. Looking below a vision was interlocked and set to keys. Background vocals of a songs name was now booming just from one and a voice refused to crack at a next line,

"What do you know?! This house is falling apart. What can I say?! This house is falling apart!" Everything was as smooth as skin a flow slowly then became just Kei. Others draining out besides a guitar. The song near its end was more full than ever containing ending lines blasting louder than a stereo ever could imagine.

"This house is falling apart! This house is falling apart.." Kei's voice has stopped as he was ending keys. Aktieru did nothing but whisper an ending. Kei's fingers then stopped and he was drained of breath. Still panting after a five minute constant. Almost as bad as a practice but so enjoyable. Music was his life in another world and another version of him had just escaped. Reality then set in seeing eyes wet with tears he had missed. Everyone around him was also teary eyed. He was so confused then remebered what had happened just seconds ago. His throat was burning like hell fire. A nature holiday flavor espace was his next move to a mouth. Rushing down a rushing rushing comfort and an escape. He was becoming his own favorite treat quiet soon. As claps started the creamy shortcake boy became topped with a strawberry. Claps came with sniffles at the expression of such passion. All wrapped around a heartful reason. A cup was placed back down and Kei looked up for a reaction but was devoured. Soon two were charging backwards and others yelled. Fingers shoved within hair it bounced on a fall. A similar scene to a show two had previously watched. An amazed coach from afar shocked by pure talent. But this time it wasn't a first kiss on live TV. And no coach. Just teenage husbands wooing eachother again. Kei felt a pant against his lips and soon they parted just after two had gotten comfortable. A stool infact was still below legs from a tumble taking all in one go. But the tear flow was not taken away. Tadashi was sniffing with all his might. Crying eyes had no right to stop after what they witnessed. Kei was slowly rubbing a back desperate to see them stop. Knowing he had screwed up,

"If it was that bad I'm sorry! Don't let me ruin our song!" Tadashi loudly grunted shoving all weight to a power filled push on a chest. Knocking air out Kei coughed crying himself. So peaceful before must have meant it truly was terrible,

"Don't you dare! I can read that expression from here! That was the best thing I've ever heard. Both of you! I can't stop crying. I love you so much Tsukishima Kei! Make sure that's our song for another year please!" Kei softened tears from pain softly welling for another reason. An emotionall reason. He wished family wasn't around but truly what could that stop.

"Don't be lame and break up with me then." A recovery not half as smooth as a voice was when singing was a reply alright. Two kissed once again gripping up sweaters before they had given into the ground below. A mother and brother stepped over and looked down with soft smiles,

"Would you two like to be alone?" Words so soft to signal that it was okay to relax now. Akiteru simply flipped a guitar to a back and retreated. Realizing he needed to contact his own girlfriend. Kei rubbed a back that was still sobbing lightly into him. Thoughts were unsure their scene was already public enough. He then turned. Leaves of a backyard had fallen. A chore to clean could be something fun with the right effort.

"We're fine mom were gonna go "clean up" the leaves." No matter how it came up everyone knew a clean was sarcastic. Crying eyes were now excited and murmuring more affectionate lines, keeping a shortcake strawberry. A mother simply walked away. Having enough mush from her son today and a once and a life time performance. Two were then outside on a porch resting with hands held and heads tilted on one another. Cold hands held within much warmer tones. Jackets thick and sights before two rich in color. Tadashi paused for the slightest moment. A question had came up that seemed urgent,

"Kei..if we got together in fall why is our song based on a summer song?" The question could have taken a while. If only Kei hadn't know the answer entirely already,

"We met in spring so its not that. I've always thought it was because even if time goes by and everything is changing, were still eachothers sun. I'm a moon yes you're a star but you get what I mean. Our house could be falling apart but that stops nothing. I could have everything taken away from me but you're still there. I'd wait forever for you like I did. Almost like you were an upcoming season. Do you get what I mean?" Tadashi felt tears start to come again. So sappy but just so perfect. He nodded. Fingers tightened as tears rolled down, 

"I know exactly what you mean. Every word of it." Two could simply blame a next action on the wind. Two getting close placed lips upon lips. Tastes still there from before but with a new sense of heat. But along with pumpkin spice still held the same amount of love. Actually maybe even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Is the cat in sabrina the teenage witch gay? I've seen the same episode of him going off about manly men like Kirishima 3 times on this fucking cruise network.


End file.
